


Tail

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until Iruka meets him, he doesn't really understand what Naruto is talking about when he complains about Sai's nicknames...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tail

Iruka heard complaints from Naruto near constantly after Sai was assigned to team seven. He found amusing the way the red crawled up Naruto's neck until his face and ears were a bright red when he ranted about his new team member. He'd get so riled up that Iruka could clearly picture a cat or well a small fox's fur bristling the way he tensed. It was easy to imagine with the teen's spikey hair even if it was blonde.

Kakashi ignored the fighting, Tenzou did his best to stop it, and Iruka was convinced that between the two of them things would work themselves out. He was also fairly certain Naruto was over-reacting. The nickname wasn't that bad and it was clearly just Sai's attempt to get under Naruto's skin. He did what any good teacher would do and told Naruto as much and that once they got to know each other better, Sai would find a new nickname for him.

That was of course before he, himself had met Sai. Now he knew better.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled, slamming the door behind him.

Kakashi lowered his book, looked over, and raised his visible eyebrow in confusion. He didn't move from where he was sprawled across the couch, his lanky figure covered by a light blanket from his chest down to his toes. The mask usually drawn up over the lower half of his face was tucked under his chin, though his headband was still in it's usual place draped over left eye. "What's got your pony tail in a twist?"

Reaching up, Iruka yanked the simple black hair tie out and let the brown strands fall over the sides of his headband. He threw the hair tie at Kakashi's head. "That is exactly what the problem is and don't mock me or I'll shove that book where you won't be able to read it."

His eyes followed the hair tie but Kakashi didn't bother to dodge the projectile, letting bounce harmlessly off his own head.

"I'm going to kill him and anyone else who utters that... that..." Iruka gritted his teeth, trying to bite back the words he wanted to use. 'Stupid fucking demeaning ass nick name!' It was completely inaccurate too.

After another moment he sighed and ran a hand through his own hair, the silver spikes were combed backwards only to return to their previous position almost like magic. "You can't kill him, whoever he is."

Iruka threw his bag into the chair and yanked his vest off. "Don't you dare underestimate me. I am perfectly capable of killing him and he deserves it!" He toed off his shoes then bent down and started unwrapping his calves.

Kakashi set his book down on the coffee table. "I am sure you are. You're not the kind of person to kill a comrade just because he pissed you off." He chuckled and sat up. "Half the village would be dead if you were."

Looking up Iruka glared at him. "Yeah? Well I'm reconsidering my stance on that after finding out what he and half the village is calling me."

"He?" His voice raised a little, matched by his eyebrow arching again. "Who is 'he' and what did he call you that has you so outraged?" Kakashi still didn't move off of the couch though he did toss the blankets aside.

"Sai." Iruka relaxed very slightly at the concern he could hear in Kakashi's voice. "And..." He let out a shakey, angry breath. "He's referring to me as 'Tail'."

"Tail?" Kakashi's face scrunched up and he frowned for a moment.

Iruka sighed, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Yes. Tail."

"It's not that bad." Kakashi scratched the top of his. "Not his most creative.

Iruka glared and strode over to stand in front of him. "It's completely inappropriate. Not only is it rude, I'm older than him and I am a teacher."

Waving his hand dismissively, Kakashi leaned back. "I'm sure he just means 'ponytail'."

"The fuck he does!" Iruka closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, trying to regain some measure of control over his temper. He knew if he didn't he was liable to hunt the mouthy little shit down and teach him some manners with much older methods than he'd ever been prone to use on young shinobi. All he could think of was Genma's smirk as he leaned over and asked him if he was 'Kakashi's Tail'. "And he's not the only one fucking using it. If I hear one more horrible pun about 'chasing Tail' I will fucking kill somebody."

Kakashi nodded, tapping his cheek with a finger and humming. "Ah, yes, as I recall it you were the one chasing me so that isn't the best play on that nick name. It could be worse though..."

Iruka twitched, he knew he shouldn't ask and yet the word slipped from his tongue before he could stop it. "How?"

"He could have called you 'pussy' and it's not half as bad as 'dickless' or 'ugly' when you think about it." One corner of Kakashi's lips twitched slightly.

He slammed his fist down on top of Kakashi's head, grabbed his bag and stormed off towards the bedroom. "Don't even think about sleeping here tonight!"

"You mean I'm not getting any 'Tail' tonight?" Kakashi asked, laughing.

Iruka didn't even turn around just slammed the door behind him. He had 'accidents' to plot.


End file.
